daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
USAES Old Campus
First referenced in Legion of Lawndale Heroes 14.2, 'I Burn For You', the USAES Old Campus is the oldest section of the United States Academy of Extranormal Studies, having housed USAES activities and living quarters for cadets since the Academy's founding. It is also the current home for the entirety of the USAES Mystical Enhancement Program. Described as 'a group of spooky old buildings off on the far side of the campus, next to the Academy Forest, the Old Campus is located on the northern border of the USAES campus. The USAES Old Campus consists of twelve primary buildings: * Academy Chapel (a 1,000-seat non-denominational facility that can be used for special events) * Anclade Hall (former home of the ELMS Program; used also as the campus medical facility until the construction of the USAES Medical Annex in the late 1960s. Currently used as lab facilities for the ELMS programs/as an extended-care recuperation medical area for cadets with varying medical needs that require inpatient services but not standardized medical facilities. An 24-7 'urgent-care' clinic is also operated out of the building.) * Baeza Museum (implied to hold many forms of mystical artifacts; also the original site of the Academy library before the Sheffer Library was built, and the current archive for all mystical-based multi-media works and tomes that are not designated as being too dangerous to be allowed on public display. Designated as a Class Four emergency shelter.) * Clause Hall (primary location for academic classes before the academy expansion) * Dorothy Wyatt Research Center (primary location for mystical studies classes and limited testing; some ELMS and ACME classes are held here) * Evinhuis Gymnasium * Faulkner Dining Hall (connected directly to the Academy Chapel; can seat 1,500 persons; has the same operational functions as Trueblood Cafeteria and can service cadets with special needs. Has three special dining areas that can seat up to 150 persons; two dining areas are designed to support any environment or nutritional requirements, while the third is open 24/7/365 to provide access to sufficient nutritional supplies to cadets/faculty members who have special needs. Faulkner Hall can also produce large numbers of meals for transport to other locations in case of emergency, and has the capacity to cater special Academy events.) * The Hightower (The tallest structure on the USAES campus. Formerly the primary test area for high-powered cadets until the construction of Zero Area'; also the area where the special mystical containment facility is located, and the storage/viewing areas for ALL mystical items and exhibits considered too dangerous to be placed on public display. It is a permanent nexus for an untold number of pocket dimensions, including a large holding/breeding and care preserve for several breeds of mystical-oriented creatures) * Quimby Hall (living quarters for any mystic-oriented Cadets Fourth to First Class who choose not to live in standard housing) * Russo Hall (first used living quarters for all Cadets Sixth to Third Class until Boruszkowski Hall was built; now serves as living quarters for civilian trainees taking short-term training seminars and summer sessions. It also serves as living quarters for all incoming Cadets Sixth Year ('sprouts') during Foal Summer, until the beginning of classes on August 1st.) * Schmidt Hall (living quarters for any mystic-oriented Elite Academy Cadets who choose not to live in standard housing) * Johnson Hall (mentioned as the living quarters for all 'special-needs' cadets, including handicapped cadets and cadets with power-control issues) Category: Fanfiction Locations